1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for producing an electrolytic capacitor, and, in more detail, relates to a method for producing an electrolytic capacitor having low equivalent series resistance (ESR) characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with digitalization of electronic devices, compactification, large capacity, and low equivalent series resistance (ESR) in a high frequency range have been required of capacitors used in the electronic devices.
Promising candidates as small-sized, large capacity, and low ESR capacitors are electrolytic capacitors including as a cathode material a conductive polymer such as polypyrrole, polythiophene, polyfuran, or polyaniline. Proposed is, for example, an electrolytic capacitor including a dielectric layer-formed anode foil (anode body), and a conductive polymer layer as a cathode material, which is provided on the anode foil.
PTL 1 proposes a method for producing an electrolytic capacitor including a conductive solid layer and an electrolyte solution by impregnating a separator-equipped element with a conductive polymer dispersion to form a conductive solid layer, followed by impregnation with the electrolyte solution.